Bittersweet love
by Kurokocchin
Summary: Pero dios eso era demasiado vergonzoso y ese idiota de Arthur Kirkland le había besado, quien se creía no por ser el presidente, iba ir besuqueando a quien quisiera. No eso si que no! Monik Beilschmidt, era Dama la cual merecía ser respetada y aquel atrevimiento lo iba a pagar con creces : Arthur Kirkland UK & Monik Beilschmidt Nyo Germany -AU-


Titular: Bittersweet love

Serie: **Hetalia: Axis Powers**

Disclaimer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers pertenece a ** Hidekaz Himaruya © yo usos sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para diversión

Parejas: _Arthur Kirkland (UK) & Monik Beilschmidt (Nyo Germany) y mas_

_Advertencias: Universo Alternativo, Lime y lo que a la autora se le ocurra, _

_Resumen:_ Pero dios eso era demasiado vergonzoso y ese idiota de _Arthur Kirkland le había besado, quien se creía no por ser el presidente, iba ir besuqueando a quien quisiera. No eso si que no! Monik Beilschmidt, era Dama la cual merecía ser respetada y aquel atrevimiento lo iba a pagar con creces_

_**Prefacio**_

Solo era un beso Monik, se repetía mil veces en la cabeza aquella rubia de ojos azules. Sus mejillas teñidas de un adorable carmín hacia que su inestabilidad emocional aumentara, ella desde que ingreso a la Academia Etoile, siempre había mantenido un bajo perfil no que su hermano mayor Gilbert.

Pero dios eso era demasiado vergonzoso y ese idiota de _Arthur Kirkland le había besado, quien se creía no por ser el presidente, iba ir besuqueando a quien quisiera. _

_No eso si que no! Monik Beilschmidt, era Dama la cual merecía ser respetada y aquel atrevimiento lo iba a pagar con creces, por que no por nada ella era la capitana del equipo de Gimnasia._

_-Flash Back- _

_Todo había comenzado relativamente normal. Se había levantado aseado y puesto el uniforme un lindo vestido cuadriculado con una blusa blanca de manca corta y un enorme moño rojo, su corto cabello rubio se había secado y había optado por dejárselo suelto, bajo hacia el comedor de la cada, saludo amablemente a sus padres mientras su madre trataba inútilmente de hablarle a su hermano mayor._

_-Cariño, Gilbert no despierta si no se apresura llegara tarde al colegio el primer día- decía cariñosamente su madre una bella mujer albina de cabello platinado y ojos azules, un apuesto cabellera de mirada rojiza y melena rubia, suspiro pesadamente y se fue directo a la habitación del joven de cabello platinado y mirada rojiza suspirando a medio camino._

_-Yo le levanto- decía mientras abría el cuarto del adolecente -¡Gilbert Beilschmidt! 600 lagartijas ahora!- grito el padre, sobra decir que el pobre adolecente se caía de la cama del susto._

_-Padre- reclamaba el de mirada rubí _

_Su padre a pesar de ser un hombre de carácter fuerte quería mucho a sus dos hijos y era muy sobreprotector con ellos algo frio, pero les amaba bastante, se acerco al joven y desordenándole aún mas su pelea platinada le indico levantarse._

_-Vamos Gilbert tu madre dice que si no te apuras se te hará tarde _

_Mientras tanto en el comedor de la casa las dos damas de la Familia Beilschmidt, platicaban amenamente._

_-Y dime Monik este año todavía seguirás siendo la capitana del equipo de Gimnasia- decía mientras tomaba tranquilamente su te _

_-No lo se Madre, según dicen llegara una nueva estudiante del extranjero, dicen que ella y su hermana provienen de Rusia así que probablemente pidan competencia por el puesto. –decía tranquilamente la adolecente mientras comía de su tostada embarrada de mermelada de fresa_

_-Animo Querida, tu eres una de las mejores atletas que a dado esa escuela es algo difícil que te quiten ese puesto le sonreía amablemente su madre._

_Mientras tanto Monik suspiraba sus padres tenia muchas expectativas en ella así que intentaría en el próximo festival deportivo quedar en uno de los primeros lugares._

_Su padre entraba en la cocina, notaba como sus bellas flores hablaban de algo en lo que el estaba muy orgulloso las habilidades de su hija menos, sobraba decir que Gilbert era el capitán de Futbol. Pero que su hija en su primer año escolar hubiera logrado ese logro, y siempre se lo presumía a un amigo suyo Romano Vargas, padre de dos gemelos algo inútiles por no decir bastante, el Mayor Lovino y su carácter del demonio y el menor Feliciano algo idiota, solo algo._

_Oía los pasos de su hijo mayor por que se le había hecho, suspiro nuevamente su hijo era algo desobligado, alzo la vista y vio como su hija se acomodaba su mochila y encendía su IPod, eso era señal de que se iba._

_-Madre, Padre me voy primero le avisan a Gilbert que me adelante el sabe que no me gusta llegar tarde- decía mientras iba directo a la salida -llego temprano hoy no hay practica en gimnasia-_

_-Adiós querida te esperamos temprano para comer hoy preparare tu platillo favorito- decía la mujer de cabellera Plateada – mientras se despedía con la mano_

_-Adiós mi niña cuídate – decía el hombre de rubia cabellera, Monik por su arte alzo en modo de despedida._

_Salió de su casa sin nada raro en el camino a dos cuadras de su casa se encontraría con la Sub capitana de equipo de Gimnasia _Emma Van Dick una chica proveniente de Bélgica que era la que le ayudaba a escoger las nuevas rutinas para el festival escolar, pero raramente no estaba reviso su celular y noto una mensaje:

Monik, lo siento Vincent a tenido un imprevisto me adelanto te veo hoy en el aula de clase con cariño Emma

Bueno era mejor que ella llegara temprano así luego no se distraería con el portero del equipo de soccer y mejor amigo de su hermano; Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Siguió su camino solo eran 5 cuadras mas ara llegar a la Academia Etoile, cuando vio un alboroto el alboroto el presidente del consejo estudiantil _Arthur Kirkland, iba discutiendo muy acaloradamente un pelirrojo un poco mas alto que el y unos ojos verdes mas intensos, supuso algún familiar, pro a ella poco el importaba solo quería ingresar ya a la academia antes de que Feliciano llegara, no quería tener que regañarlo tan temprano por incumplido, suspiro y siguió su camino. Escuchando animadamente su música un poco de rock no le haría mal, sondando "Miss Murder" de AFI, caminaba tranquilamente hasta que sintió como su cuerpo era volteado delicadamente y sintió unos tibios labios posarse encima de los suyos y al separar oyó un suave lo siento._

_-Flash Back- _

_Se quedo en shock mientras veía al presidente Kirkland alejarse para pararse junto al pelirrojo y gritarle mil improperio, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas corrió directo a la escuela, quería desaparecer quien se creía ese idiota para besarla y luego pedirle disculpas y ahora las mujeres eran las raras. Si claro llego rápidamente salido a Elizabeth y Emma que platicaban amenamente con Mei y la voltearon a ver interrogantes ella simplemente dijo que tenia cosas en que pensar, pero las 3 chicas notaron el lindo sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas y que su labial rosa se había corrido algo había pasado y ellas tres eran las que lo iban a averiguar. _

Hola gente Kaine vuelve al ataque en el fandom de Hetalia (si amo Hetalia mas a Lud asd aquí lo puse niña por que de NyoGermany no hay muchas fics u_u) en fin espero y les agrade la idea como a mi creo que máximo serán 3 capítulos

Metepec, México a 21 de Agosto del 2012

Kaine Leto: Hay veces en las cuales mi corazón dice que si mientras mi miedo dice que no, hay un punto donde se debe hacerle más caso a mi corazón


End file.
